


Honey, I'm Home

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boy x boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: I haven't played this game yet but my friend sent me a screenshot and I decided to write a fan fic for him. He ships Akechi x Akira and I'm shipping them as well XDBasically if Akira said "honey, I'm home" to Akechi.





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe btw. I haven't played the game so yeah but I've been on streams of people playing Persona 5 lol. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. If you found any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix it. 
> 
> WARNING!! This is SMUT and also YAOI which is boy love. You don't like it? Go and read something you like.
> 
> My first time writing smut so umm.... Hope you'll like it.

Letting out a sigh, Akira walked his way back to Cafe Leblanc. He was tired. The bags under his eyes shows it. He usually stays up late either to study or he just can't sleep. His hand went up to his hair and ruffled it slightly out of frustration. Exams were doing him good. He didn't really have to study since he was smart but better safe than sorry. He had many things he has to study for. His dark gray eyes looked up and saw the familiar building. He moved in with his parents' friends since both his parents were busy with their work until they couldn't really take care of him anymore. He was sad that his parents would easily just send him off on his own to live with someone he has never met before. 

Akira shook his head and continued his way towards the cafe. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. Right now, he just wanted to collapse on his 'bed'. He was exhausted. Ryuji copied his homework but still got yelled at for dozing off during class. Ann and Futaba needed help with some studying, which he gladly accepted. Makoto asked for his help with the Student Council, arranging papers and such. As for Akechi... Akira haven't seen Akechi ever since the start of the school. It wasn't like him to just disappear. Akira just assumed that Akechi was busy and didn't have time to hang out or talk.

The black haired boy opened the front door, the familiar chime came to his ear. 

"Good, you're back," Sojiro went towards Akira. The black haired boy looked at his guardian's attire and he looked like he was ready to go in a date. "People are busy since nobody has come to the cafe. Lock up for me will ya? I'm going out for a bit."

"Understood," Akira nodded.

Sojiro walked to the door before turning towards Akira again.

"Also, your friend is waiting for you," Sojiro gave a knowing look before walking out the door.

Akira stood there, confused. He raised an eye do before locking up. He wasn't really expecting anyone so he was curious on who was upstairs. As he walked up the stairs, he started to think about who is upstairs. When he got up, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of a familiar brown haired teen.

"Hey, Akira-san," Akechi greeted with a smile. 

Akira wanted to greeted back but the usual greeting felt boring to him. 

"Honey, I'm home," Akira smirked a bit. 

Akechi blushed before smiling again. He walked towards Akira and wrapped his arms around the black haired teen's waist, pulling the other closer. Akira blushed a little when his body touched Akechi's.

"You're home awfully late," Akechi caressed Akira's cheek lovingly as their eyes made contact. "I was starting to get worried."

Akira refrained himself from laughing. It was cute how Akechi just went with the flow. Akira placed his palm on Akechi's cheek, bringing their face closer than ever. They could feel the other's breath. 

"The train got delayed," Akechi felt a shiver going down his spine when he heard Akira's seductive voice, he was also turned on. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

"Well, how about you repay me with your body?" Akechi gave a wink and a suggestive also seductive smirk. 

Akira had a smirk of his own and started to kiss Akechi on the lips. It wasn't unnatural for them to kiss. They're not dating, yet. They've only been kissing and sometimes went further than that. But they never confessed that they love the other. One was afraid of rejection and the other was afraid that the thing him and the other has disappears. 

Akechi licked Akira's bottom lip and the latter gladly granted Akechi entrance. Akechi's tongue explored the other's mouth for a while before playing with Akira's tongue with his own. Akira immediately moaned when his tongue made contact with Akechi's. His hands wrapped around Akechi's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. Their little make out session ended when both of them pulled away for air. Akira panted heavily before he started to moan from Akechi sucking on his neck. 

He felt so aroused from the moment they started kissing. He could feel his erection rubbing against Akechi's which made him moan a bit louder. 

Akechi wrapped Akira's legs around his waist and continued to kiss Akira. The brown haired teen laid the other on the couch and proceeded to kiss his neck before going down slowly. Akechi unbuttoned Akira's jacket and pulled of anything that stand in his way in making the black haired teen his. Before long, they were both naked and it was fine with them. Akira was glad Sojiro wasn't at the cafe at the moment. One time, Sojiro was still at the cafe while Akechi and Akira were making love to each other upstairs. Akira had to hold in his moans and it was hard from the way how Akechi trusted into him, hitting his prostate dead on. Akira got harder from the very thought.

"My, my, you're getting harder by the second," Akechi leaned down towards Akira's ear. "What are you thinking, Akira-san?"

Akira slipped out a moan when Akechi suddenly started to stroke his dick.

"I... Just remembered about when we did it the second time... Ah!" Akira moaned when Akechi stroked a little faster and not to mention the lustful gaze he was giving the black haired teen. 

"When Sakura-san was here?" Akechi smirked at the vulnerable teen below him. "You had to try so hard in not making noises. You were such a good boy. Since Sakura-san isn't here, you can be as loud as you want."

Akechi went down and looked at the hard dick before taking it in his mouth. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Akira. He licked the head before slowly bobbing his head at a painfully slow pace. Akira panted heavily before he felt slightly frustrated with Akechi's teasing. 

"P-please... Suck faster... Please! I want m-more... Make me come..." Akira breathed out. It wasn't that embarrassing unless you're the one who's saying it. "Akechi~!"

When Akira moaned Akechi's name it made the latter so turned on. Akechi decided to stop teasing the desperate teen and bobbed his head faster. Akira moaned louder and louder as he started to thrust his hips forward.

Akira gripped Akechi's hair as he was being sucked off by his soon-to-be-lover. It felt amazing. They've done this a few times but Akira felt more... Pleasure this time than the other times that he's done this with Akechi. Truth be told, he actually has a crush on Akechi. He would feel nervous whenever Akechi was near him, he even stuttered at times when they spoke. Ryuji caught on and wouldn't stop teasing him. Later, Ann along with Makoto and Futaba found out. They wouldn't stop asking him if he has confessed to Akechi or not, he would reply with a simple no. Yusuke was the last one to find out, though Akira felt like the art student knew for a long time. 

"Akira-san..." Said male jolted up a bit at the sudden call of his name, the other chuckled in response. "You seem distracted. Is there something in your mind?"

"N-nothing..." Akira looked away, unable to look Akechi in the eye.

Akechi hummed slightly and continued to do what he was doing, which was covering his dick with lube. Akira looked at Akechi as he did so and felt excited. 

Akechi noticed the stare and smirked. He leaned down towards Akira when he was done and captured the black haired teen's lips with his own, Akira wrapping his arms around Akechi's neck to pull him closer. He moved his hips forward a little bit and the head was already in.

"Nnngh!" Akira moaned into the kiss. 

Akechi pushed in further and Akira threw his head back from the pleasure. Without saying anything, Akechi started to move. He figured Akira was already enjoying it. He didn't have to prep Akira since he knew Akira played with himself during school earlier. He saw the black haired teen walking in the bathroom, he wanted to talk to him so he followed as well. What he didn't expect was Akira moaning from inside the stall. He just left since he was going to pleasure him when he gets home. He would've prep him but he decided not to from hearing the load moans coming out of Akira's lips.

"Ah! Ah! Ake-ahh! Chi!" Akira moaned as the brown haired kept on thrusting into him. "P-please!"

"Please... What...?" Akechi breathed out, almost moaning in the middle. "I won't know if you don't tell me... Akira..."

"F-faster! Pound into me!" Akira wanted to slap himself and go into a corner after realizing what he had said.

Akechi on the other hand looked like he expected the answer and he did so. He pounded into Akira fast and hard. Akira couldn't do anything else but moan. No words can explain the pleasure Akira was experiencing. Sure, it would be considered rough sex but Akira didn't only feel that. He also felt the love. Pure love. He wouldn't believe it if it wasn't for Akechi pounding into him. 

"Ake-ahhh! Ah-hah! Chiiiii!" Akira moaned and that just made Akechi thrust even faster. "I-I-ah! I love you-ahh!"

Akechi was so shocked he thrusted a little bit deeper, hitting Akira's prostate. Seeing how Akira moaned louder than ever, Akechi continued to pound into that one place that made Akira see stars. The brown haired teen watched as the teen under him moan, looking vulnerable. He started to stroke the other's dick, knowing that he was about to come.

"Akechi! Ah!" Akira moaned out in pleasure. "I'm... I'm.. I'm coming!"

With one final thrust from Akechi, Akira came all over his chest and Akechi's hand. He felt like a jelly and panted out heavily as Akechi continued to thrust into him, also stroking his dick. Akira moaned again when Akechi hit his prostate. It was too much stimulation and pleasure for Akira. 

"Akechi..! I can't...! Too m-much!" Akira moaned out. 

Akechi stopped stroking the teen's dick but continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate. It felt so good for Akechi, it felt addicting. He just wanted the moment to last, he wanted to show how much he loves Akira. He felt his dick twitching inside Akira. He felt so close, not to mention the way Akira tightened around him. Akechi leaned down and kissed Akira again. 

"I... Love.. You..." Akechi said in between the kiss.

After a few thrusts, both came at the same time. Akira tainting his chest with white again and Akechi releasing his come inside Akira. Akechi panted heavily before pulling him out from Akira and collapsing on top of the black haired boy.

"So, Akechi-kun..." Akira looked away but Akechi suddenly grabbed Akira's chin, making Akira look at him.

"I love you, I'm serious," Akechi said.

"I... Love you, too..." Akira shyly replied which made Akechi chuckle a bit, Akira was never going to get tired of Akechi's chuckles, laughs or voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Burn My Dread then I changed to Guren no Yumiya cover and then I just replayed Unravel over and over again until I finished writing XD


End file.
